


Saving the Day with a Purple Sharpie

by lifevolutionary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Kink Meme, Other, Prompt Fic, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifevolutionary/pseuds/lifevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>catyuy's prompt: <i>fallen!Gabriel/Jess/Sam, Stanford, Sam comes back from his hunt with Dean to find Brady unconscious in a Devil's Trap, Gabriel with a lead pipe and both his lovers freaked out. (Gabriel attacked Black Eyed Brady who was attacking Jess and made the Devil's Trap but doesn't know how he knows this shit).</i></p><p>Only I messed with it rather because Brady is yellow-eyed and conscious inside Gabriel's trap and it was Jess, with a frying-pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving the Day with a Purple Sharpie

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I haven't seen the pilot in ages so I'm not sure how canonically accurate this is even as an AU concept.
> 
> Written for the kink meme over at spn_tricycle.

Being able to go home to Jess and Gabriel, after the hunt Dean had dragged him on had failed to lead them to Dad, was strange for Sam. Good, awesomely good in fact, but still strange. Hunting with Dean again had dredged up memories and reminded him just how much he missed his brother, but not even for Dean would Sam give up the happy, if slightly less than normal, life he had with his lovers to go back on the road.

Except that now his two worlds were colliding and Sam wasn't sure what to expect from here on out.

One thing he really didn't expect was to let himself back into the apartment he shared with Jess and Gabriel to find Brady standing in the middle of the room yelling at the closed bedroom door and seemingly pounding against an invisible wall.

 _What the Hell?_ Sam opened his mouth to ask exactly that but then he spotted...

Was that a Devil's Trap scrawled across the floor in hurried lines of purple sharpie?

Sam's gaze immediately shot back to Brady, who probably wasn't Brady considering the effectiveness of the trap, and crept around the edge of the room on silent feet so he could get a look at Brady's eyes. When he saw yellow instead of black Sam swore loudly and colourfully.

That got the yellow-eyed demon's attention. Sam might have been impressed at how quickly his eyes flicked back to human in an attempt to trick himself out of the trap but for the fact that all the parts of Sam not boiling over with long suppressed rage were already too filled with confusion to accommodate any other emotion.

Who'd drawn the Devil's Trap?

“Oh, knock it off.” Sam told the demon absently. “I know you're not Brady. What I don't know is why you're here.” Sam stepped closer but he wasn't looking at the demon, he was looking at the Devil's Trap. If he could recognise the style of the hunter who'd drawn it he might get a better idea what the trick was.

Call Sam paranoid if you liked but things like this didn't just happen. Dad had been hunting this demon for over 20 years and suddenly it was just laid out like a sacrifice in the middle of Sam's living-room? No way, there was something seriously screwy with that picture. Sam just had to figure out–

He was jerked out of his examination of the lines of sharpie by Jess' voice calling his name.

“Sam!” He turned to look in the direction of the panicked exclamation to find the the bedroom door now cracked open and both Gabriel and Jess peering nervously around it. Gabriel beckoned frantically.

As far as Sam could see the trap was solid, the demon wasn't going anywhere any time soon, and Sam needed more information. He followed Gabriel's silent instruction and slipped into the bedroom.

Gabriel slammed the door shut behind him, as if that was going to help if the demon got loose and Jess grabbed hold of Sam's arm with a white-knuckle grip. Her other hand was clasped in one of Gabriel's just as tightly, like one of them might disappear if either let go. The part of Sam that was a hunter right down to his blood recognised the reactions and automatically classified them as civilians: keep them safe, lie.

“Sam.” Jess repeated, more relief, less panic.

“That's not Brady.” Gabriel said at the same time, casting nervous glances at the door.

“He broke in.” Jess blurted out before Sam had time to react to Gabriel's startling assertion. “What if we'd been asleep?”

“I had one of my dreams.” Gabriel explained.

“Nightmares.” Jess corrected. “So I was in the kitchen making hot chocolate and he just attacked me out of nowhere. I didn't even realise it was Brady at first.”

“I told you, that's not Brady.”

Jess ignored Gabriel's interruption, just kept talking and Sam had seen that reaction before too. The need to tell someone and the knowledge that if you stopped you weren't going to be able to start again. “I hit him in the face with the frying-pan.” That startled a laugh out of Sam. “I called out for Gabriel but he didn't come-”

“I couldn't-” Gabriel interrupted only for Jess to interrupt him in turn.

“I know.” She smiled reassuringly at Gabriel before turning back to Sam. “So I ran out into the living-room and there was Gabriel scribbling on the floor like his life depended on it.”

“It did.” Gabriel protested at the same time Sam blurted out without thinking.

“Wait, it was _you_ that drew the Devil's Trap?”

“The what?” He received two utterly perplexed expressions.

“You mean you don't know what it was you drew?”

“No.” Gabriel looked scared and that was just wrong. Gabriel was the most fearless person Sam knew except for maybe Dean. “It was like it wasn't even me doing it, like a trance or something. Even before I heard Jess yell I just grabbed the nearest pen and started drawing. I couldn't stop, not until it was finished. And then Jess came running out and that thing followed her. I don't think he – it – saw me 'cos it just followed Jess straight across the room, right over...whatever it was that I drew.”

“And then he just stopped, like he'd run into a wall we couldn't see.” Jess picked up the narrative. “And then he started swearing.”

“Which is about where you came in.” Gabriel finished.

Sam just stared, no idea what to do with that information.

“What are we going to do with Brady?” Jess asked.

“He's not-” Gabriel started to say but Sam interrupted him, Gabriel kept saying that and Sam wanted to know why. Most civilians just assumed that a possessed human had had a psychotic break or something similar.

“You keep saying that he's not Brady. How do you know that?”

Gabriel opened his mouth to respond and then stopped, confused. Instinct, Sam thought to himself, he's got a hunter's instinct somehow but none of the training. Sam was making a mental note to find out if there were any hunters in Gabriel's family when something happened to Gabriel's eyes.

Gabriel's usually honey brown eyes for a second went so shining gold that Sam almost had to look away. Then the moment was gone and Gabriel was lifting his hand to rub his temple as if plagued with a sudden headache, but Sam knew what he'd seen, or at least knew that it had been real if not what was causing it. He'd seen it before and always decided that the high of sex was making him imagine things, Gabriel's eyes sometimes flashed gold when he came.

“Never mind.” Sam waved his own question off. Now was not the time, they had other things to worry about.

“But should we call the police?” Jess persisted.

“No!” Sam snapped and then repeated himself more softly when she looked at him, shocked. “No police.” But he did need to call somebody. This wasn't just any demon trapped in his living-room, this was the yellow-eyed demon that had killed his mother, this was bigger than just him, bigger even than whatever was going on with Gabriel.

“I need you to trust me.” Sam said to their bafflement. “I promise I will explain everything later but for now can you trust me?” Jess nodded almost immediately and after a second Gabriel followed suit. Sam let loose a sigh of relief and kissed each of them quickly before he dug his phone out. “I need to call Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all she wrote. I'm not planning on continuing this fic any further.


End file.
